<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miko Being Casually Reckless: The Prequel by anamnesisapproaches</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747707">Miko Being Casually Reckless: The Prequel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamnesisapproaches/pseuds/anamnesisapproaches'>anamnesisapproaches</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Touhou Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Crying, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Seiga &amp; Yoshika are Mentioned, Short, Whump, Wounds, actually theyre wives, as you can tell i love futo, but not at her wives, eirin eirin tasukete eirin, futo being dumb, futo is cute, hah gotcha, i guess its a whump, i just really do love her, i know its short, its complicated, miko is done with their bullshit, my neck hurts so im making this tagging quick, okay ill stop rambling, overuse of names in writing, pouring alcohol on the wounds, she just acts angry in this becasue she is always angry, sleepy, soft gorl, theyre all girlfriends, theyre all sleepy, tojiko is salty, tojiko loves them both i promise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:08:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamnesisapproaches/pseuds/anamnesisapproaches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Toyosatomimi no Miko is reckless with herself and may have gotten into a fight with a certain Radioactive Raven from Hell, which leads to shenanigans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mononobe no Futo/Soga no Tojiko, Mononobe no Futo/Soga no Tojiko/Toyosatomimi no Miko, Mononobe no Futo/Toyosatomimi no Miko, Soga no Tojiko/Toyosatomimi no Miko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Miko Being Casually Reckless: The Prequel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Noot Noot, bad idea, bad start, bad writing.  Just a warmup for another fic I'm writing with these three, but then again, i write badly nonetheless.  Ech.</p><p>Edit: I forgot to proof read but my eyes hurt so I'll do it later.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Danmaku, in of itself, is mainly harmless.  It seemed to be mainly a sport, but at times, the dance of bullets was genuinely an attempt to harm another.  Thus, Miko came stumbling home, bruises all along her body. Her steps were staggered, her breath wheezed weakly, and her eyes drooped sleepily. Her cape, grand and vibrant in hue, dragged along with her, only making it more difficult to go on as it hung up on the brambles along the ground.  She took in a gasp of desperate air, and nearly collapsed on the doorstep before she caught herself, opening the door, and crawling inside. </p><p>Within the living space were a few people, two of which being highly close to Miko herself. One was Tojiko, who’s eyes widened, and the other, Futo, shrieked at the mere sight of Miko being so badly damaged. The duo were eating next to each other, talking about some dumb thing Futo had been trying to understand for the time being. The moment Miko burst into the room, however, the two gasped in shock, the mood of the room shifting entirely. Tojiko got up, taking things into her hands as quickly as possible, while Futo began to violently shake, eyes watering in both worry and fear for her Miko. </p><p>“Crown Prince!!!” Futo wailed, bolting up to her beloved leader’s side. She felt a pang of regret wash over her as the small grey-haired Shikaisen noticed that Miko didn’t seem to have her earmuffs. For the third time this week, she had come home in a bad state, but nothing like this, and never having lost her earmuffs. Futo hurriedly grasped onto her, gently covering Miko’s ears before calling for Tojiko. </p><p>“Tojiko!!!!  T-Tojiko—“ Futo attempted to use her ability of manipulating Feng Shui to hopefully soothe Miko, but it did little to help. The two-tailed ghost spoke a string of profanities as she rushed over with medical supplies. After the first few times Miko came back late at night from fights, they all decided to get some medical supplies so they wouldn’t have to come crying to Eirin every single time it happened. “Tojiko, Thine Prince-“</p><p>“Shh, I know, Futo…” Tojiko reached up to caress Futo’s cheek with her ghostly thumb.  “I know, you’re stressed…  But she can make it. She has in the past, this is nothing.” Tojiko quickly silenced the Shikaisen, pressing a finger to her mouth, quickly followed by a gentle kiss. The less stressed Futo was, the easier it would be for Tojiko to actually tend to Miko’s injuries. </p><p>Tojiko took things quickly into her hands, squinting firmly as she used what she believed the Eirin person called “alcohol” despite it not being something for drinking.  Perhaps it was just a foreigner word that happened to sound a lot like it, because it made partially no sense to her to pour alcohol over a wound.  Surely it wasnt good.  Nonetheless, Tojiko took the bottle, and disinfected the countless scratches and wounds, taking great care to not hurt Miko too much.  Of course, this attempt was futile, as the crowned prince shrieked in agony, her wounds burning like blazing flames of the sun.  Wildly kicking, Miko grasped at Futo’s slender wrists, hoping to find some kind of comfort from either of the two.</p><p>Futo was on the verge of tears at the sight of this, her vibrant eyes welling up greatly until a gentle sprinkle of rain dropped down upon Miko’s cheek.  This caught Miko’s attention, her eyes widening a little.  Though the pain was strong, it was fading with time, and seeing someone she loved in tears distracted her as well.  If Miko could have moved, she would pull Futo into a sweet embrace, stroke her head until they were both soothed.</p><p>The pain returned as Tojiko placed some sort of rough-feeling absorbent cloth on some of the bigger gashes, and tightly wrapping them, but the job was done quickly, the ghostly woman doing a job as fast as lightning, just as usual.  Pushing herself up, she went to wash her hands of the little bit of blood.  Despite not needing to breathe, she sighed heavily, and turned to the Crown Prince once more, taking her time to observe that Futo was still covering her ears.</p><p>“Do you know where your Earmuffs went, or should I ask Seiga and Yoshika to find them…?”  </p><p>The gesture was kind, but Miko grimaced.</p><p>“You don't need to ask for them to find ‘em...  It’s okay, we...  I have a spare pair, I think.”</p><p>“Oh?  Where is it?”</p><p>“Under the bed, in that little gold box.  Yknow, that one?” Miko winced, lowering her voice greatly.  Tojiko nodded, and floated off to find the set of earmuffs before Futo’s arms get too tired pressing up against Miko’s ears.  The two were left alone for a hot moment, allowing them to stare at each other.</p><p>They sat in silence for a good long few moments, just letting the situation soak in for a moment.  Just a moment.</p><p>“Man, Futo…  You look like an absolute mess.” She cracked a grin, trying to lighten the mood a little bit.  The Shikaisen’s lower lip was still trembling like a cold dog in a windstorm, but Futo was smiling just a little.  “Did I scare you?”</p><p>“Aye, m’ Prince…  Verily.” She sweetly confirmed. </p><p>“Good, I was trying for that.” She was obviously joking, they both knew, but Futo turned her head to the side, giving off a coy smile, thought it was quite a bit sad as well as relieved.  However, the ashen-haired one got a more firm gaze to her eyes before speaking her mind.</p><p>“Thou hast been putting thyself under much stress.” Futo mumbled, pressing her forehead to Miko’s.  “Engaging in such zany and daring sport mustn't be good for thine health, nay?  Lest, you be careful.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know.  But I can’t help it, mm?  Just gotta get my target heart rate, yknow?” Miko smiled, but the other just gave her a nearly blank stare of confusion.</p><p>“...Nay?”  Her head tilted, accenting how squishable her cheeks looked.  Futo had no idea what a target heart rate even was, nor would Miko attempt to explain when it would just fly over her head anyways.  Little steps to getting used to ‘modern’ life, little steps.</p><p>“Never…  Nevermind…”  dropping the subject had been a wise idea nonetheless, as Tojiko floated back in, inspecting the situation, glad to see the two much calmer.  The green-clad ghost smiled weakly, handing Miko her spare earmuffs. “Ah, thank you…”</p><p>“Are you feeling better, my sweet?” Tojiko asked, forgetting exactly how quickly Saints or Gods seemed to physically heal.  Though with the amount of attention that Futo was giving, the recovery was bound to be relatively swift, even if the wounds were bad.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m feeling a bit better.  Kinda woozy, but maybe some sleep would get it to be a bit better…” She moved Futo’s hands off of her ears, quickly slipping on her ear muffs while there was a beat of silence in the conversation.</p><p>“It’s no problem.  If you want, I can help carry you to bed.  I know that Futo is too physically weak to carry y-”</p><p>“I dost not be!” Futo chimed in with great fire, puffing herself up.  “I am strong in both thine mind and thine muscle.  Thou shant’st underestimate me!!”  She forgot how to properly speak for a moment, though her way of speaking was quite peculiar nonetheless.</p><p>“Says the person who broke my jar by ‘tripping’ apparently.” She scoffed, giving her the side eye, thought teasingly, and not intentionally emotionally damaging.</p><p>“HARK, ‘ERE I KNEW OF-”</p><p>“Okay, let’s all calm down here.” Miko raised her voice after adjusting the ear muffs to properly block out the most sound she could.  “Jeez, you guys were basically having eleven conversations at once.”</p><p>“I apologize for the sudden row, Miko…”</p><p>“I am sorry, mine Crown Prince.  Verily.”</p><p>Taking in a heaving breath, Miko let the room remain silent to allow her head time to stop ringing.  Hopefully it wouldn’t result in a headache.  That was the last thing she needed, as the pain in her gut and stomach was bad enough.  Maybe flippantly picking a fight with a bird who ate a god for fun was a bad idea.<br/>
Starting a new subject, they all perked up a little.</p><p>“You all look tired.  Let’s go to bed, Seiga is bound to harass us at the crack of dawn, so let’s all just try to get some sleep.”  Pushing herself up, her muscles ached, though Tojiko kept her up.  Futo ran off to get everyone some water before settling down, despite the fact that none of them needed it in the first place, being Hermits.  By the time Tojiko had helped her into the other room, Futo had the little cups of water, diligently waiting for them to settle down.  Of course, Miko was fist, adjusting herself into the middle of the bed.  Next, Futo snuggled right up to Miko’s left side, attaching herself to the Prince.</p><p>“You two look irresistible like that, yknow..?” The two below her were happily cuddled in the plush bed, the side to the right left open for her to slip in.  Before going to lay down with her two partners, Tojiko moved her hand to the glasses of water, one of which was already empty, and Futo somehow finished her own cup in one large gulp.  Tojiko sipped at her’s for a moment before setting it down, while Miko respectfully denied the water, probably not being able to stomach it at the moment.</p><p>“Aye, mayhaps we are.” Futo purred happily, her eyes closed whilst snuggling Miko’s side.</p><p>“Well.  Good night?”</p><p>The ghost and the Shikaisen smiled softly, both of them at either side of their injured, yet content lover.</p><p>“Night, indeed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I might make a fic where Miko just gets into random Danmaku fights with people.  I just like describing them, even though I'm bad at it.</p><p>If you want that, maybe hit that Kudos button, who knows, it might conjure up a fic or two.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>